Saturday Madness
by sparkyzebo
Summary: Ok look this is the better version of S.M. so now fixed the story because they wont let you use Dr.Dolittle so now its Shrek. Now the real summary what happens when video games come to life one crazy night.


Hey everyone its sparkyzebo I 'am going to write a new chapter to my story soon but for now enjoy a one shot.

Saturday Madness

So Wadi Urjai do you want to watch Lenny the Wonder Dog or 2. Asked Zak. The second option. Said Wadi. Either one. Said Urjai. 2 it is then. Said Zak. Fisk suddenly walked into the room. Wha movie wes watchin. Asked Fiskerton. replied Zak. I whove thwat movie. Said Fisk.

After the movie.

Ok that was a weird movie. Said Urjai. Very. Wadi agreed. Ok that movie was weird. Said Zak also agreeing. So do you want to play electric man 2? Asked Zak. ( ok I know that game is for computers only and is one player but this fanfiction so it's on x box 360 and is four player you also get to create characters) Ok they said.

13 mins later

Urjai was out first then Fisk so it was down to Wadi and Zak. Wow Wadi you're good at this. Complemented Zak. Thanks said Wadi but you're about to lose. Said Wadi while doing an electric kick making Zak lose the last of his life. I want a rematch. Said a stunned Zak. How about playing the game for real? Said Doyle. What are you talking about? Said Zak. I made this game where you can actually go in the game. Said Doyle. Cool lets go. Said Zak.

In Doyle's part of the lab

Ok this how it works you build your own character step in the transporter then you become that character. Ok then let's do this. Zak Said.

Inside the game

A black skinny werewolf with a star shape patch of hair on his head was trying to attack a green fish like monster dressed like ninja. Come on Urjai you only have three life points left. So I can still win said Urjai. After Urjai gave his speech Zak then did a super howl attack sending Urjai back to the lab. Ah man. Said Urjai.

Back to the game

A giant cat with a monkey tail and ax jumped and was about to attack a purple and black werecat with yoyo with spikes on it when she then used her yoyo to send the last of the giant beast's life points to zero. Thaht sucked. Said Fisk.

Back to the game

I guess it's just you and me Wadi. Let's do this. Said Zak. What I can't join said a French accent. Argost growled Zak. Well oh my I have an idea let's make this game a little more interesting. If I win I get your power and if I lose I go back home like this never happened. Said Argost. Ok be prepared to lose. Said Zak. Ok then but you will be the one losing. Argost said coming from his hiding spot. Argost was a blue and white monster sort of like a yeti and deer. Bring it on Said Zak doing a super howl. Argost dodged it with ease. Darn it I wish I listened to Doyle earlier.

Flashback

Zak I think there's a virus in the system. Doyle said. Doyle it's ok if anything happens I will handle it. Replied Zak. Darn if anything happens to him it's my fault. I knew I should have made an escape button because I can't get in and help them. Drew is going to kill me when she gets back. Thought Doyle.

End Flashback

I think I will take out the girl first. Said Argost. I won't let you win. Wadi Said. With that she used her yoyo but Argost caught it! I wonder what I can do with this child's toy I know said Argost he then threw back at Wadi! It then hit Wadi! Wadi screamed Zak. She was bleeding. Argost what did you do. Simple I made the attacks real and one more should end her. Said Argost evilly. He then used his frozen breath attack to end Wadi but Zak jumped in front of Wadi taking the attack! Foolish boy you just made your defeat even closer. No. Zak said. I just made your defeat even closer. Zak Said. You see by dropping my life to 1 I can do a secret attack that only werewolves and werecats can use. So Wadi would you like to help me? Zak asked. It would be my pleasure. Wadi replied. Zak and Wadi dropped their life points to 1 they both were bloody messes by this time so this would have to finish him off. Next thing you know there was a giant flash of orange and purple light that fused together to make a dark red color. (Sets the mood doesn't it) No. Screamed Argost. After that they returned to the lab and were sent straight to the medical center.

1 hour later

Zak thank you for saving before if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here. Said Wadi. No prob. Was Zak's reply. With that Wadi hugged Zak and hurried to her room. Well good night to you to Wadi. Zak said feeling rather happy now he didn't even care if his injuries were putting him in pain he felt like he was happiest person alive. I mean who wouldn't when you just saved you crush from an evil mad man. And with that Zak went to bed as well. But he then remembered that his parents were going to ground him again. Oh well thought Zak. At least I had a fun time he then drifted off into dream land.

The End. I hope this was fluffy.

Now review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend.


End file.
